


Temper Tantrums

by Remisfriend26



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Discipline, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remisfriend26/pseuds/Remisfriend26
Summary: Danny gets in trouble at school after starting a fight with the boys bullying Joe.





	Temper Tantrums

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to writing that young Danny story I promised :-) took us a while to finish this but here it is! Enjoy :-)
> 
> Warnings for this chapter aren’t significant, just a bit of angst and belting of a minor. We own nothing!

Frank Reagan was just wrapping up a case when his sergeant appeared in the bullpen calling his name. “Hey, Reagan, you got a call! It’s your kid’s school, they said it was important.”

Frank looked up in concern, giving a small nod in acknowledgment. “Can I take it in your office?”

“Sure.”

He stood and stretched, making his way through to the Sarge’s office as he tried to work out which school was calling. “Detective Reagan speaking.”

“Hello, Mr. Reagan, this is Father Johnson from your son, Daniel’s school.”

“Hi there,” Frank greeted politely. “Is everything alright? Is Danny okay?” Frank asked in concern. Danny hadn’t been at this school for long so his parents didn’t know the staff very well yet and it was hard to tell from the principal’s voice what was going on.

“I need you to come down to the school and pick Daniel up, he started a fight and we have a no tolerance rule for such behaviors.” The principal explained.

“Of course. I can’t get there for about forty minutes, can you keep him at the office for that time?” Frank asked, glancing at his watch. He really need to finish this paperwork so they could close this case before things went to hell and they were left chasing this perp down again.

“That is fine Detective. Reagan. I will keep him here with me till you can get here for him.”

“Thanks. If he gives you any trouble, you have my permission to deal with it. He shouldn’t cause any issues though because he _knows_ better. Let me know if you have any problems though.” 

“Right, I will call again if needed.” The principal assured before getting off the phone and allowing Frank to finish his paperwork.

Frank worked quickly and left his partner to handle the remainder of the interrogation with their suspect, promising to be back soon. He made quick time crossing town to get to his son’s school and strolled in purposefully when he arrived at the school’s reception. “Hi there, Detective Reagan.”

The secretary pointed Frank to the principal’s office.

Frank nodded and murmured a quiet thank you before heading to the Principal’s office and knocking on the door. He stepped inside when called, raising his eyebrows at the sight of Danny stood by the Father’s desk, rubbing his backside. “Father. Thanks for waiting for me,” Frank greeted, eyeballing his son with a disapproving frown. It looked like Danny’s infamous temper had gotten the best of him already, even though Frank had arrived early.

“Dad!” Danny exclaimed. “You have to talk to him, he is being totally unfair!”

Frank turned to his son with disappointment in his eyes. “Daniel, I suggest you sit down quietly while I talk to your principal. I can’t believe I’ve had to come down and get you and that even worse, when I arrive you’re being paddled. Not a great start, son. Sit.”

“But, Dad! I didn’t do anything wrong!!” Danny insisted, frustrated that his father wasn’t listening to him.

“Daniel.” The word alone was full of warning. Usually it was all the Reagan children needed to stop pushing and settle down.

Danny ignored his father’s warning tone and kept going. “Dad I didn’t do anything wrong, this guy was teasing Joey and I was just trying to make him stop!” There, his father would be on his side for defending his little brother!

“Unless you want me to bend you back over, you better sit down and settle down. You’ll have plenty of time to explain yourself at home. Right now, you’re going to take a deep breath and do as you’re told. Do you understand me?” Frank did gentle his voice a little, hoping to avoid a fight.

Danny could not believe his father was not coming to his defence over this and the harsh treatment he had gotten at the principal’s hands. “This is such bull shit!!” Danny yelled.

Frank frowned, unimpressed, and crossed the distance between them. He caught hold of his eldest’s bicep and put his leg on the run of one of the office chairs, tipping Danny over his sturdy thigh and started to land stinging smacks to his backside in silence. He didn’t drag it out long, landing a couple of dozen before standing Danny up and immediately pushing him down into a seat on his sore backside. 

“Cut. It. Out,” he warned in a low growl that only Danny could hear. Frank could see something wasn’t right here but right now he needed to deal with the school and Danny wasn’t helping himself with this tantrum.

Danny yelped as his already sore bottom was swatted and he was sat down in the hard chair on his aching tail. “This is fucking bogus!” He grumbled angrily.

Deciding to change tactics, Frank ignored him. “Father. Thanks for waiting. Is Daniel suspended or anything? Have there been consequences for the other pupil involved? How did the fight start, exactly?”

The Father sighed “We have a no tolerance policy for fighting in this school, they will both be suspended for the remainder of the week.”

Frank nodded in understanding. “How did it start?” He asked again, growing a little suspicious. Danny had a temper, but it was unlike him to be this angry about being in trouble; usually if he messed up, he was very good at taking the consequences even if he disliked them.

“They both have conflicting stories and no one that saw is willing to speak up to back either story up.” The Father explained.

“I see. Did you speak to Joseph? If Daniel was defending him then there’s obviously something wrong with your school policies because bullying shouldn’t be tolerated,” Frank told the older man seriously. If his little boy was being treated badly he damn well expected it to be dealt with. 

“Of course I spoke with Joseph, he was unwilling to say anything to support either boys’ claim.”

Frank frowned. That was unlike his boy. Usually Joseph couldn’t lie. “Is he in class right now?” He asked, forgetting that Joe’s class had a test just now.

“Yes he is sitting an exam at the moment.” The Father told him growing angry that this man was questioning him and his ability to run his school.

Frank nodded. “Right, sorry. I’ll speak to him tonight about co-operating with your staff better. Is there anything else I need to discuss or Can I take Daniel home?”

“No, you may take Daniel home.” The principal told him.

“He’ll be here first thing on Monday. I’m incredibly sorry for the trouble he’s caused, but I’ll make sure he understands his behaviour was unacceptable,” Frank told him.

“I didn’t do anything wrong!” Danny piped up again in anger. “This is such fucking bullshit!! Joe was just scared to say anything because that asshole has been threatening him!”

Frank turned to his son, pinning him with a hard look. “Enough, Danny. We’ll talk about this at home. Apologise to Father Johnson and let’s go. _Now._ ”

“No fucking way!” Danny growled, he was so angry!

“Could I borrow that paddle of yours for a minute?” Frank asked the principal. He turned back to Danny. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you, buddy, but it’s time to lose the attitude.”

“Dad…” Danny looked wide eyed at his father, he could not believe he was thinking about doing what he was thinking about doing.

“You can apologise now or after I’ve given you a round with this paddle. And for the record, anything you earn yourself here won’t count later. Choose wisely, young man,” Frank warned sharply. He didn’t like being so hard on his son but he wouldn’t stand for disrespect like that from his children, especially in public.

“Dad..” Danny repeated his hands curled into fists; it was apparent he was barely suppressing his anger. 

Frank eyed him for a long moment but decided that the most calming thing for Danny right now was consistency. “Last chance, Danny.”

“No! This is so not fair!!” Danny protested his anger growing.

Frank was surprised and relieved when the principal interrupted. “Don’t worry about that, Mr. Reagan. We’ll see Danny first thing on Monday morning.”

Frank nodded, giving his son a sharp look that made the pre teen look away and squirm. “Thank you, Father. Danny’ll be a lot more willing to co-operate come Monday. Danny get your things, let’s go.l

Danny quickly grabbed his bag and scooted past his father angling his bottom away from him so the man wouldn’t swat him as he passed him to get out the door.

Frank still managed to swat him hard with his free hand as he passed by, putting his disappointment into that one spank. He returned the paddle to its owner and followed Danny out the door and towards the car. 

Danny yelped, his hand flying back to rub at the sore spot his dad had created and he scurried out the door and out of his father’s reach.

When they arrived he opened the back passenger seat. “In,” Frank ordered his son. He waited for his son to obey before closing the door and moving to get into driver’s seat. “I don’t want to hear a sound from you right now. We need to go to the precinct because I need to get finished with a case, but rest assured I’ll keep you busy until we get home and can talk. I don’t doubt that there’s more to this story than meets the eye and I _will_ give you the chance to tell me what happened, but I won’t stand for the disrespectful attitude you showed me in that office. So until you can show some respect, I don’t want to hear a peep out of you. Do you understand me?” 

Danny crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his father and then with a defiant look in his eye he very deliberately said, “Peep.”

“You want to say that to me again, Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan?” Frank asked in a dangerously calm voice.

Danny looked at him fearlessly and repeated, “Peep… Peep peep peep peep peep!”

Frank moved with a speed that shocked Danny, swatting his thigh hard before moving from the driver’s seat to sitting in the back beside his son and hauling him over his knee. He didn’t speak, instead tugging Danny’s pants down and starting to spank at great speed.

“Dad!!!” Danny yelped, horrified that his father had yanked his pants down in the parking lot of his school.

“I warned you to get that attitude in check, young man. You might think you can sass me because you’re in public but you can’t, because believe me it’s more embarrassing for you than for me to do this. I’m very disappointed in this tantrum of yours, Daniel,” Frank scolded his eldest as he continued to spank him.

Danny wiggled and squirmed as his father’s hand connected with the seat of his briefs the skin already glowing pink and seeping through the thin white material. “Owww Dad! Stop! Don’t!” Danny reached back desperately trying to pull up his uniform pants.

Frank swatted his hands away sharply. “Settle down or you can lose the briefs too. This. Attitude. Stops. Now.” Each word was punctuated with a sharp swat to his son’s thighs.

“Ahhh!! Dad!! You can’t!!! OW OW This isn’t fair!” Danny sniffled, the principal had paddled him pretty hard already and his dad’s hand was quickly reigniting that fire in his bottom and Danny was very close to losing control of his tears embarrassingly fast.

“Oh, I can’t? That sounds an awful lot like a challenge to me, Daniel… you should know that I never turn down a challenge. Are you finished with the tantrum? Because this isn’t even the beginning of our conversation about you being suspended, again,” Frank pointed out. 

Danny whimpered and threw his hand back again to stop the spanking and prevent his father from following through and baring him right in the parking lot of his school, this was bad enough! “Not having a tantrum!” Danny insisted.

“Oh? Well, what is it then?” Frank asked conversationally. “Because it sure seems like it to me…”

“Well…” Danny grumbled, “What do you know anyway!?”

“You want to elaborate, young man?” Frank asked in disbelief.

Danny kicked and wiggled trying to get himself off his father’s lap. “Ugh!! Let me go!!”

Frank sighed, reaching out to tug his son’s briefs down to just below his backside. 

“No Dad, no!!” Danny cried.

“Are you finished being such a brat then?” Frank prompted, landing a hefty spank to Danny’s undercurve. He barely resisted the urge to whistle at the glow of Danny’s backside, with paddle marks peppering it. The Principal must have done a number on his boy earlier, he thought protectively.

“OOWWW Daddddddd!! S-Stoppppp!!” Danny whimpered. He was so sore and he really wanted to pull his clothes back on before someone came out and saw him.

“Daniel, I’m not going to let you up until I’m satisfied you’re finished acting like a boy in dire need of his backside being warmed. You’re really pushing your luck today and it’s time for it to stop.”

Danny whimpered. “You’re hurting me!” He accused his father.

“That’s what happens when you get spanked,” Frank agreed easily. “When you’re ready to stop this behaviour, I’ll stop spanking you.” Danny had been going through a rebellious phase recently and discovered that this was the best way to snap him out of his pre-teen temper tantrums.

Danny squirmed in pain. “Please stop, I’ll stop!!” He begged.

Frank landed another half dozen smacks before stopping. “Very well. I’ll hold you to that, son. If you start this nonsense again then I’ll find a quiet room and do this again so I suggest you try and settle down.”

“Owww!!” Danny cried turning to look over his shoulder with betrayal in his eyes. He had told his dad he would stop and he still spanked him more!

Frank raised his eyebrows. “That was a bit of extra incentive. I can always keep going if you’re still going to give me that attitude…” he warned although the threat didn’t carry much heat. He could see that Danny was ready to try and keep out of trouble for a while now.

Danny shook his head frantically. “No! N-No more!”

Frank sighed, fixing his clothes. “No, no more,” he agreed, rubbing his son’s back before adjusting him to sit on his knee and pulling him into a hug. “You really don’t do things halfway, do you?” He murmured against his son’s blonde hair.

Danny sniffled and leaned into his father’s chest, shrugging his shoulders in response. 

“Oh kiddo, what’ll I do with you?” Frank soothed, giving his son a squeeze. “Shh, I’ve got you. It’s going to be okay.”

“I h-hate you.” Danny sniffled.

Frank smiled, kissing his forehead. “I’m sorry you feel that way, buddy. I love you very much.”

“Well I don’t!” Danny insisted, though it sounded like he protested too much.

“Okay, kiddo. That’s your choice…” Frank reassured him, reminding himself that Danny didn’t mean it. “I think it’s time we left here,” he decided, carefully moving Danny into his seat and buckling him in like when he was a kid, before returning to the driver’s seat and setting off for work.

Danny yelped and wiggled in his seat. His bottom really hurt!

Frank drove to the precinct quickly, eager to get Danny home as soon as possible. He had a feeling the kid would be sleeping by dinner at this rate. 

Danny sniffled more and rubbed at his face with his hands roughly, agitated that he was crying like a baby.

Frank arrived at work quickly and killed the engine, glancing at his son in the rearview mirror. He pulled his handkerchief out and offered it to the boy silently, glad when Danny accepted it without a fight. “I’ll be as quick as I can, then we can go home,” he promised as he got out and went to the passenger side to get Danny’s bag off the back seat footwell.

Danny tried to wipe away all traces of his tears, but his eyes gave him away as they were all red from crying.

“We’ll swing by the toilets on the way in so you can wash your face. I have a Pepsi at my desk too, if you’re going to be good you can have it, as long as you don’t tell Mom on me…”

Danny scrubbed his eyes and nodded his head though he had fallen into silence, obviously upset. He was still a daddy’s boy even at the age of twelve and it was always unsettling for the child to have a falling out with the man who he used as a stable force in his life when he felt too emotional or overwhelmed. He was feeling both right now, but was too unhappy with the man to lean on him for help as he usually would.

Frank knew his son well and quickly figured out what was going through his head. He didn’t mind being Danny’s punching bag right now and shouldered the pre-teen’s backpack, putting a reassuring hand on Danny’s shoulder as he steered them inside and to the toilets. 

Danny looked up at Frank when he put his hand on his shoulder, his deep brown eyes dark and sad.

“I got you, kiddo,” Frank murmured so quietly only Danny could hear him as they headed inside. He knew that while Danny seemed angry, the quiet words would soothe him and permeate his upset.

Danny looked down and let his dad steer him to the bathroom where he washed his face and tried not to look like the well spanked boy that he was. He just wanted to curl up in his father’s lap and cry, but one they were at his dad’s work and two he was still mad at his father. It was an awful feeling and he didn’t like it, he liked it even less that he had told his dad he hated him. He felt guilt gnawing at his stomach for saying those words to the man he loved and respected more than anyone else in the world.

Frank waited for him to wash his face then pulled him into another quick hug, tousling his hair. “Come on, let’s find you somewhere to set up. I want you to make a decent start on your homework while I’m busy. Okay?” He didn’t add that if not he’d set Danny up with lines; he figured that was left unsaid given that Danny had been in trouble with him plenty in the past.

Danny nodded his head silently keeping his eyes down on his feet and letting his dad steer him off someplace to start on his work. He looked nearly as miserable as he felt.

Frank noticed how subdued he was and sighed to himself, wondering what to do about it. He didn’t feel like he could coddle his boy right now but he also didn’t like being hard on Danny. Eventually sympathy won out over sternness and when they arrived at his desk, he collected a spare chair for his son to use but surprised Danny by sitting down and pulling his little boy onto his lap to hug fiercely. 

The shock showed clearly in Danny’s face before he hid it against his father’s chest. He wanted to be angry with the man, but he loved him too much and needed him too much to hold on to that anger for long. He was stiff for a moment before melting against the large man’s broad chest.

“That’s it, kiddo. Dad’s got you… my daft boy, it’s alright. I’m not mad at you,” Frank promised. “You messed up at school and we’ll figure that out later, but it’s okay. I’m not annoyed about the attitude. My precious boy...”

Danny trembled in his arms and he tried his level best not to burst out into tears, but it was a battle.

Frank wrapped his arms tighter around Danny, ignoring his colleagues, some of whom were watching in curious concern, and rested his chin on Danny’s shoulder so he could get it out his system if he needed to.

Danny took in a deep breath, but then despite his best efforts, found himself letting out a sob.

“It’s okay, buddy. Let it out, I got you,” his dad promised quietly. There was enough noise and chatter in the bullpen that Danny’s tears wouldn’t be too obvious.

Danny’s shoulders shook as he cried into his dad’s chest. He was just so frustrated and angry and upset. Danny always had such big emotions it was so hard for the little boy to handle them. Always had been.

Frank rubbed his back, understanding that this was one of those occasions where Danny had too much emotion to process it all. That often happened with the twelve year old and had happened since he was a young child, and Frank had learned the hard way that he had to come down hard on his son and then give him comfort like this to help him with his temper. It was miserable for both of them at the time but it helped Danny in the long run.

Danny clutched at Frank’s dress shirt with little fists as he sobbed out his emotional overload.

It took a while but Frank waited patiently for Danny to cry himself out, not even caring about his shirt getting wet. He kissed the top of his head when Danny relaxed against him completely and, with his arms still around the boy, stroked a hand through his sandy hair. 

Danny sniffled and lay limply against Frank, exhausted from his spent emotions.

Frank thought for a few minutes before speaking quietly. “How about we find somewhere quiet for you to sleep, huh?” He suggested gently, cradling Danny closer. They could sort his homework out over the next few days while he was off school.

Danny nodded against Frank’s chest though he still clutched at him tightly.

“How about I stay with you till you’re asleep, mm?” Frank suggested, kissing the top of his head. “Close your eyes, baby boy. I’ve got you.”

Danny, unashamed, squirmed around on Frank’s lap and curled up into a little ball. He still fit so well in his father’s large lap and he tucked himself against the big man in a very familiar way. “I-I’m sorry.” He whispered.

“I know, buddy. I forgive you. Be a good for me and close your eyes, that’s it… I got you.” Frank kissed his brow and tucked his son's head in closer to his chest.

Danny nodded. “Kay…” He was quiet for a moment before saying sadly. “I don’t hate you.”

“I know, kiddo. I love you very much, I hope you realise how much…” Frank answered sincerely.

“I know,” Danny said softly. “I love you too. I’m really sorry I said that.” He said guiltily. 

Frank tilted his chin up and smiled down at him. “I know son, I forgive you. It’s in the past now, okay?” The older Reagan noticed the guilt in his son’s voice and wondered if he was going to have to do something to relieve that guilt before Danny would sleep.

Danny shook his head. “It was mean. We don’t be mean to the people we love.”

“No, we don’t…” Frank agreed. “What consequences do you think you need for being mean like that?” He didn’t usually ask his kids to help decide their punishments but it felt like it might help Danny settle today.

Danny looked startled at the question. “I… I don’t know.”

Frank raised his eyebrows at the boy. “Have a think…” he suggested patiently. If Danny didn’t come up with anything then Frank would decide for him but he wanted his children to be able to take responsibility for their actions.

“I… I don’t… I don’t want another spanking.” Danny said in a small voice.

“Well, what other consequences do we use when we’re being mean?” Frank prompted. “Maybe you do need some lines, hmm?”

Danny hung his head. “I hate lines.”

“Well, they wouldn’t be very effective if you like them, would they?” Frank reminded him.

“No sir…” Danny sighed.

“How many?” Frank asked next.

Danny shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t know how many his dad thought was fair and he didn’t want to say more or less and make more trouble for himself. 

“I think fifty,” Frank decided, taking pity on him. “You want to do them first or to rest first?”

Danny sighed. “Yes sir,” He nuzzled his head in against Frank’s neck, he wanted to get the lines over and done with, but he also did not want to leave Frank’s lap. “Um….”

“You can sit here next to me to do them,” Frank reassured him, reaching out a hand to stroke his hair gently. “Then you can curl up right back here and close your eyes. Deal?”

Danny nodded. “Kay.” He agreed, glad that his father had found a solution and that he always knew so well what he needed even when Danny couldn’t articulate it.

“Alright, good boy. I’ll write you some lines and I want your best writing or you’ll have to redo some, same as usual. Understood?” Frank asked, waiting for a nod before smiling and kissing his son’s warm cheek. He reached for a notepad and wrote down a few sentences before holding up to Danny. “Can you read it alright?”

“Yes sir.” Danny agreed respectfully. He took the pad from his father and slid out of his lap and carefully into the chair next to his father with a little wince of pain.

Frank reached out to ruffle his hair proudly. “That’s my good boy. I’ll grab that Pepsi…” he reached into his desk drawer and placed it on the desk beside his son.

Danny started writing his lines, concentrating hard on making sure it was neat and sipped the soda as he worked on them.

Frank kept an eye on the twelve year old as he reached for his own paperwork. He needed to check things were in order for the case he’d been working but didn’t want to leave Danny by himself just now. At some point is Sarge game by, filling him in on the important things he needed to know, then left Frank to finish up what he was doing.

Danny worked diligently on his lines and before long he was softly calling for his dad’s attention to give the lines over to him to check.

Frank accepted the lines from Danny, impressed by how quickly he’d finished them, and began to read, opening an arm out to the child. He scanned the notes, breaking into a proud smile. “Good work, buddy. How about that hug now?”

Danny slid into the welcoming arm and snuggled close to his father needing the physical contact. Frank returned the notepad to the desk and lifted Danny onto his lap properly, tucking his son against him and hugging him close. He could practically feel the boy’s exhaustion and wanted him to get some rest if he could.

Danny snuggled in against Frank and gave a huge yawn, his eyes drooping. A little hand reached up and clasped on to Frank’s shirt.

Frank chuckled and kissed Danny’s forehead. “It’s alright, close your eyes. Dad’s got you…”

“You… you still mad at me, daddy?” Danny asked around another yawn as he got heavy in Frank’s arms.

“Not even a little bit, buddy. I’m not mad at all…” Frank promised him affectionately, stroking his hair.

Danny gave a relieved little sigh and his eyes slid closed. He couldn’t have kept them open any longer even if he wanted to.

Frank sighed, watching him sleep for a few minutes. He knew he should move his son so that Danny was lying down but he couldn’t bring himself to part with him just now. His partner appeared a while later and filled him in on things, confirming everything was crossed and dotted in the right places, and assured him he could take Danny home. Frank agreed gladly and packed up with one hand, still balancing Danny in his free hand. 

Danny slept deeply, his breathing even and steady as he snuggled against Frank soaking up the comfort of his father’s closeness even in his sleep.

Frank gathered up their stuff and stood with Danny still in his arms then carried the boy out to the car. He didn’t wake him until he was ready to transfer Danny to the passenger’s seat.

Danny looked startled as he woke and he tightened his hold on Frank.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ve got you, you’re safe. It’s time to go home now, kiddo… close your eyes again, it’s alright…” Frank murmured, deciding he’d just lay Danny down along the passenger seats and let him sleep on the way home.

Danny settled down easily and curled up in the back seats letting his eyes close again.

Frank drove back through downtown traffic, carrying Danny into the house when he got home and tucking him into his bed. He’d leave him a little longer and then wake him or he’d refuse to sleep when bedtime came. 

He headed back downstairs and called his dad for advice on how to handle his hard headed boy. Danny’s reaction earlier had been sincere and Frank couldn’t help but be concerned about the implications of Danny’s passionate argument with him. Danny had a strong moral compass for things like injustice and he didn’t back down on them, even if it made things hard for himself. 

“Henry Reagan.” Henry answered.

“Hey, Pop,” Frank greeted.

“Hello Francis, is everything alright?” Henry asked concerned at the tone in Frank’s voice.

Frank sighed. “I’m not sure. Danny got suspended today, he got in a fight at school. He swears he was sticking up for Joey though because some older kids were bullying him. The problem is, no witnesses will back up either Danny or the kid he fought with’s story...”

“The question is, Francis, do you trust your boy?” Henry asked him.

“Well, yeah, Pop. That's why I don’t know what to do with him. He can’t just run around punching people and getting suspended, but I always tell the kids that family comes first and they’re to look out for each other…” Frank tried to explain why he was so unsure of himself.

“I see,” Henry said. “I agree that Daniel cannot go solving his problem with his fists, and that is something that needs to be dealt with, but if he was defending his little brother than maybe some leniency is in order.”

“You think i should skip the spanking part of things? He already got paddled by his principal and he’s been over my knee since I picked him up because his temper ran away from him…” Frank let out a breath of frustration. “I just don’t know what to do with him.”

“Sounds like that oldest of yours is all kinds of out of sorts, Francis. Maybe you should stick with the predictable. What would you normally do for him fighting and getting suspended?” Henry asked.

“I’d take Mary’s brush to him… but that’s too much spanking for a kid that age. I already think he’s going to get mark’s from the paddle.”

“I agree, however I do believe that he will not get over this if you do not stick true to form. I believe that a spanking with your hand instead of the brush might be the best compromise here that allows to account for his getting in trouble yet shows leniency because he was defending his brother.”

“Tonight? Maybe I should wait until he’s recovered a bit…” Frank wondered aloud.

“You really think he won’t act out, out of nervousness if you don’t just get it over with?” Henry asked.

“He’ll overreact if I tell him he’s about to get another spanking from me today…” 

“And he won’t be just as upset to hear he has got one coming that he’s got to wait for?”

“Yeah, good point. I always dreading waiting for you to get me good if I’d messed up…” Frank admitted in amusement.

“I know. Waiting is it’s own kind of punishment.” Henry agreed.

“Very true, Pop. Thanks for the sounding board, Mary’s in court today. Uh, he fell asleep about an hour ago… think I need to wake him sooner versus later?”

“Poor boy, must have really been done in if he needed a nap, that boy fights any form of sleep tooth and nail, has since he was a toddler. I say let him rest for a little bit longer and if he doesn’t wake on his own get him up, but bring him something to eat, he is likely depleted from his emotion and some protein might be in order to help center him and prevent him from getting over emotional. Maybe a turkey sandwich or something like that might be just the ticket.” Henry told his son.

“Mm…” Frank nodded thoughtfully and hummed in agreement. “Good idea. He got pretty upset earlier, soaked my dress shirt right through. I wonder if I should ground him for a few days. That might make up for the easier spanking I guess…”

“If you think he needs it, you know what your boy needs best, but it defeats the purpose of being lenient with the spanking if you are going to make up for it with a grounding.” Henry said.

“I’ll play it by ear. I don’t think it’s necessary, but I never can predict that boy’s reactions. Hopefully having slept will have fixed his attitude. I really don’t want to ground him as well.”

“Did the boy even get lunch, Francis? You know how he gets when his blood sugar dips.”

“He should have done, I got the call just after lunch break finished. Apparently he started the fight halfway through lunch, I thought the school would have told me if he hadn’t eaten his pack lunch…”

“He might not have and that would account for some of the moodiness. You know that boy needs regular meals and rest. More so than most.” Henry gently chided his only son.

“Right, I can’t believe I never thought of that…” frank agreed, annoyed with himself. “I’ll go check his school bag now. Mary’ll kill me if she hears I let him miss lunch…” he admitted ruefully.

“I bet she will, so you better feed that boy.” Henry told him.

“I’ll go sort that now,” Frank promised his father. He knew Henry had a soft spot for his eldest grandchild and didn’t want to worry him unnecessarily. “Thanks for this. I dunno how you and Mom made it look so easy but I’m glad you know your grandkids so well. I’d be lost without you guys.”

“We love you and we love them. You know there is never anything you can’t come to me for.” Henry reminded him.

“I know, Pop, and I’m very glad of that fact. I don’t tell you often enough how much we appreciate you. Maybe you and Mom fancy coming over for dinner tomorrow if you’re not busy? I know a little boy who’d be very excited to see his pop…”

“I’m sure we could clear a space in our schedule for our only child tomorrow night.” Henry laughed. He would never decline an invite to his son’s for dinner no matter what was on his schedule.

“Great. I’ll let Mary know. And Danny. He’ll sleep better knowing he’ll get a hug from you guys tomorrow. I think I can hear movement, either the kids are home or he’s awake… I’ll see you tomorrow, Pop.”

“Alright Francis, go take care of our boy.” Henry said.

Frank said bye and hung up, wondering what he’d find. The sight that greeted him made him grin despite his best efforts not to. Danny was stood at the top of the upstairs landing with his duvet hanging over his shoulders, rubbing his eyes in confusion. “Hey buddy,” Frank greeted gently from downstairs.

“Hi, dad.” He said softly his voice barely a whisper.

“How you feeling?” The older Reagan asked in concern.

“Hungry.” Danny admitted. He had been hungry for a while and that is what had eventually woken him from his nap.

“I thought you might be. Did you eat lunch today?” Frank asked, beckoning for the twelve year old to join him.

Danny shook his head no rubbing at his eyes and coming down the stairs his covers dragging on the steps behind him.

“The Principal didn’t check you’d eaten something?” Frank asked incredulously, hugging the boy to his side protectively. He was going to have to arrange a meeting with that man.

“No sir. He was too busy being mad.” Danny frowned.

“He still should have taken the time to check. Come on, how about a turkey club sandwich?” Frank asked with a smile.

“Yes please, Daddy.” Danny rarely called him daddy anymore, it was a testament to how he was feeling that he did so now.

Frank smiled at the epitaph and reached down to pick the boy up. Danny was really getting too big to carry around now, but Frank knew his son and he could tell that was what he needed just now. He carried Danny through to the kitchen, blanket and all. “You wanna watch from the countertop or you want to stand?” Frank asked his quiet boy.

Danny wrapped himself around his father and rested his head on his shoulder. “Counter.” He answered enjoying being babied for the moment despite himself.

“Okay, baby boy.” Frank agreed cheerfully. He kept a hold of Danny and managed to fold the covers so that they’d pad the counter and put less pressure on his backside, then gave him a tight squeeze. “What do you want in it?”

“Mayo and tomatoes.” Danny told him.

“Coming right up,” Frank promised. “Want a milkshake too?” He asked, unable to stop himself from indulging his son.

A smile lit Danny’s face. “Really?”

“Really. Our secret though, Erin and Joe’ll be pretty mad if they hear they missed out on shakes…” Frank told him conspiratorially.

Danny giggled but nodded in agreement.

“What flavour would you like?” Frank asked as he got out ingredients to make Danny’s lunch.

“Chocolate, please.” Danny smiled.

“You got it.” Frank hummed as he moved around the kitchen making Danny a late lunch. Within minutes the milkshake was in the boy’s hands, complete with straw, and the ingredients for his sandwich were grilling. “So I talked to Pop while you were asleep… how d’you fancy helping me make dinner for them tomorrow?”

“Really, dad? You want me to help?” Danny asked wide eyed. He loved helping in the kitchen something he was just recently allowed to start doing finally being deemed old enough.

“Really, Really,” Frank confirmed. “Think you’re up to the challenge?”

“Cool!” Danny smiled wide. “Course I am!”

“That’s my top chef. We can plan what to make and check we have the ingredients this evening.”

Danny sipped his shake and nodded at his dad, feeling very big and important to be allowed to help like that.

Frank nodded, smiling. “Great. Looks like this is ready. I’ll make you a bowl of fruit while you eat this…” Frank said as he took the ingredients off the heat and assembled Danny’s club sandwich for him.

Danny dug into his sandwich the moment it was handed to him, taking a huge bite, his stomach rumbling a bit. He didn’t do well with skipped meals especially now when entering puberty. 

Frank chuckled at the loud rumbles. “Sounds Like you were ready for that. Anyone watching would think I never fed you…” Frank teased.

“You didn’t feed me.” Danny pointed out, taking another huge bite.

Frank rolled his eyes. “Did the food fairy make that for you then?”

Danny stuck his tongue out at him once he had swallowed the bite of food.

Frank chuckled, ruffling his hair. “Scamp…” he accused fondly, shaking his head in amusement before turning back to make himself some lunch. He cooked the same for himself as Danny and ate it standing beside the counter, asking Danny about his morning and listening to the child animatedly fill him in on what he’d been learning about today.

Danny told him about his morning up until the fight at lunch; he cut off at that and nibbled his bottom lip.

Frank sighed, setting aside his lunch. “I think we need to talk about your little stunt as Mohammed Ali today, hmm?”

Danny frowned and hung his head, looking away from his dad. 

Frank gently tapped his chin until Danny looked at him. “What happened today?” He asked softly.

“I told you, daddy… I was protecting Joey.” Danny said in a little boy voice once more using the long pushed aside moniker for his father.

Frank adjusted his position a little so that he had one arm on either side of Danny, both to stop him doing anything dumb and to try and provide him with a sense of safety. “You did tell me, buddy, but I need the full story. What were they doing to Joey?”

“You’re not gonna believe me anyway no one believes me and it isn’t fair, I never lie!” Danny complained. It was true, Danny was emotional and had a bad temper and lashed out often, but one thing the little boy was not was a liar; the little one never lied, not even as a toddler when all little ones usually tried to get away with things. He was always honest to a fault.

Frank raised his eyebrows at his son. “Have I ever not listened to you and given you a chance to tell me your side of things?”

“You didn’t let me in the Father’s office!!” Danny accused tears filling his eyes. A look of betrayal clear in his dark chocolate eyes.

“That’s because it wasn’t an appropriate time to tell me, kiddo. Added to which, you didn’t tell me, you _shouted_ at me. You were behaving like a boy who wasn’t ready to talk to me but now you’re being much calmer so I’m ready to listen.”

“I was upset, it wasn’t fair. The Father paddled me and it wasn’t fair and I was mad, but you wouldn’t listen to me!” A tear rolled down Danny’s cheek.

Frank sighed, brushing away the year. “Oh, Danny. I’m sorry it felt that way… I wasn’t pleased with your attitude and I needed to get you out of that office before you lost it completely. I’m going to speak to the father about how things were handled, I’m not impressed with his attitude. You should have behaved better but I didn’t like the way he spoke to you or about the situation.”

Danny sniffled and rubbed at his teary eyes. “It’s not fair.” He repeated.

“Shh, it’s okay. Daddy’s got you…” Frank rubbed his back for a few minutes until he calmed before speaking again. “Danny, do you understand why I was so unhappy with you?”

“No…” Danny cried in confusion. “You always tell me it is my job to take care of Erin and Joey and Jamie.”

“Oh, buddy…” Frank soothed, hugging Danny against his chest. “It is your job to do that and it’s a job you’re really good at. I’m proud of how good a big brother you are. But you can’t just punch people for upsetting them because that doesn’t work in the big wide world. You should have told an adult what was going on.”

“No Daddy, he pushed Joey first. He has been picking on him since we changed schools and Joey is too scared to tell anyone because the boy threatened to beat him up if he did.” Danny tried to explain.

“Who is this boy?” Frank asked incredulously. No way in hell would he be letting anyone beat any of his children up. 

“Jason Smith.” Danny knew tattling was wrong, but he also knew it was always important to tell his daddy the truth about these things.

“And what year is this Jason Smith in? And most importantly, has this been happening for months now?”

“He is a year ahead of me. He is really big and Joey is only small and it isn’t fair!” Danny insisted.

“No, it isn’t fair for him to be treated like that, and if you’d talked to me I’d have stepped in before you got into trouble. I’ll speak to the Father and put a stop to this nonsense.”

“Dad… he was threatening Joey and he refused to talk to anyone.” Danny tried to explain.

“What about the example you set for your brother tonight, hmm?” Frank asked in interest.

“He knows he can depend on me to stick up for him.” Danny insisted. “And I doubt that asshole will be picking on Joe anymore.”

“Watch your language,” Frank chided. “You’re also teaching him to react with his fists and to let his temper get the best of them.”

“Well he is an asshole,” Danny grumbled “I didn’t let my temper get the best of me!! I was protecting Joey!”

Frank sighed, unsure how else to explain this to Danny. Eventually he had an idea. “You remember that cop who got in trouble for arguing with Uncle Denny?” He asked, referring to a family friend of theirs that had been bullied in a precinct he’d worked in a few years back. When Danny nodded he continued. “That cop was pretty mean to uncle Denny and it was me who spoke up cause Denny wouldn’t. Are you saying I should have punched him at work and hurt him because he was was being an idiot?”

“Well if he pushed Uncle Denny, first…” Danny tried to argue.

“How would hitting him for pushing someone be any better, son? Your mom and I have taught you about being the better person, How is it any better to punch that cop’s nose like you punched Jason’s than it is to push someone?”

“Cuz he started it.” Danny said.

“That doesn’t make it okay to do it back, Danny. What about if Erin and Joey were fighting. You’re meant to protect them both right, so who do you hit then, huh? Do you tell me or mom or Pop or gran, or do you start hitting them both? Because you can’t only hit one of them if you’re supposed to protect both of them,” Frank asked the twelve year old, hoping this explanation would make sense.

“That’s not fair!” Danny pouted crossing his arms over his chest in frustration.

“You didn’t answer the question,” Frank answered with more patience than he felt. Of all his kids, Danny was the only one as stubborn as Frank right now. It both impressed and antagonised the older Reagan to no end.

“I don’t know!” Danny yelled at his dad kicking his legs hard against the cabinets under the counter he was sitting on.

“Daniel. Stop that right now. Take a deep breathe for me and rein in your temper before you find yourself in the corner to calm down. I’m happy to talk to you about this but I will not talk to you if you shout at me and lash out,” Frank warned calmly.

Danny took in a deep breath and stopped kicking his legs, but he was still frustrated.

“Better. Well done. Now, try and think about what you’re saying and use words. I’m struggling to understand why you honestly think the only answer was violence because we’ve never brought you up to believe that…” Frank told his son honestly, confusion in his voice.

“He pushed Joey first.” Danny repeated, frustrated that his father was not understanding this.

“That doesn’t mean violence is okay. That’s like saying that if Erin pushed you you should hit her back really hard,” Frank repeated, trying to keep his own frustration under wraps.

“No…” Danny crinkled his face up in total frustration and he smacked his hand down on the counter top.

“Danny!” Frank barked. “Stop that. You have one more chance before you wind up in the corner, young man.”

Danny jumped and to his horror burst into tears. Dad wasn’t understanding what he was trying to say and it wasn’t fair.

Frank sighed, annoyed at himself for snapping, and reached out to run a soothing hand through Danny’s hair. “Shh, come on… you’re okay. Think about it this way, how would your mom feel if you’d lost and she came home to her baby bruised and bloodied?”

Danny hiccupped and sniffled as tears rolled down his cheeks. “I-I wasn’t gonna l-lose.” Danny insisted.

“You couldn’t know that for sure, and when you’re all grown up, you never know what’ll happen. The guy you punch might have a gun or a knife. Plus, as unfair as it is, even if the other guy pushes your friend or girlfriend first, if you beat him up then it’s you who gets charged and fined, or community service, or prison.” 

“Th-That’s not fair.” Danny complained.

“No it isn’t,” Frank agreed honestly. “But it’s the law, buddy. If I let you think it was okay now then it could really jam you up later in life. I understand why you did it and your reason really was honourable but the world doesn’t always make sense. I’m proud of how seriously you take defending your family, and I will always believe family comes first, but you need to learn to find other ways to protect them that don’t risk your future. If you get in more fights defending Joey, you might end up expelled and that messes up your chances of a degree if you choose to do one and even the career you choose.”

“B-But what should I have d-done then, Daddy?” Danny asked in confusion.

“I know it seems pointless, but you should’ve told the Father or one of the sisters. Jason would have gotten the paddle instead of you, and I bet he’d have backed off after that. Were there not sisters patrolling?”

“But Joey d-didn’t want to tell any-anyone.” Danny sniffled.

“But by punching Jason, people have found out anyway because the whole school knows you both got suspended and now Joey’s not got you at school to protect him for three days.”

Danny scrubbed his face with little hands. “Oh…”

Frank leaned over to kiss Danny’s flushed cheek and gathered him into a hug to give him a quick squeeze. “Do you see why fighting wasn’t the best way to handle it? I appreciate you were taking Joey’s feelings into account but this time that wasn’t the best plan because actually telling an adult means that it can be dealt with by lots of people without you ending up in trouble.”

Danny nodded against Frank’s chest, clutching onto him. Frank hugged him close, one hand wrapped tightly around him and the other massaging his scalp. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Danny whimpered out.

“I know…” Frank soothed gently. “You were trying to do the right thing and sometimes it’s hard to know how to look after the people we care about right. You’ll learn how to do it even better with time. I love you, Danny, and I forgive you.”

“I love you too… am I in lots of trouble?” Danny asked nervously.

“No, not lots. I know you were trying to do the right thing and help Joe out. You’re intentions were good, you just went about them wrong. I’ll let you choose, I can give you a quick spanking now with my hand, or you can be grounded for a week. No going out to play in that time, and no basketball practice with your team for a week,” Frank answered, kissing his brow. “The choice is yours.”

Danny pouted, not liking those choices at all. “Not a hard spanking?” He asked as he weighed his options.

“Not as hard as I’d normally give you. I’m ditching the rule about using your mom’s brush because I can see you really did have good intentions.”

Danny reached back and gave his already sore backside a rub. “You already spanked me though…”

“I spanked you for sassing me outside your school,” Frank reminded him with one eyebrow raised.

Danny sighed. “We have play offs soon, I can’t miss practice…”

“Is that your way of telling me your answer?” Frank asked. He didn’t want to make any assumptions, especially given how upset Danny had been about the whole situation.

Danny pouted. “I wrote lines too though, Daddy…” He tried to wiggle out of more punishment.

“That was for swearing at me and being mean.” Frank hadn’t been born yesterday and wasn’t easily swayed, even if Danny was adorable when he was being this tactile.

Danny sighed and gave his dad his best puppy dog eyes he could manage, even managing to produce some tears.

“I hope you’re not trying to manipulate your old man, Danny Reagan…” he said, although he spoke without heat. He knew Danny wasn’t being malicious in the slightest.

Danny blinked. “Would I do that?”

“Oh, I don’t know…” Frank answered thoughtfully. “Would you?” He asked as he started to tickle his little boy lightly.

Danny shook his head and looked at his father all innocently. 

“My precious little brat…” Frank murmured fondly. “How about we get it done quick and then we could put a video on?”

Danny whimpered and looked at his dad with wide eyes. “Please daddy, can’t it just be finished already?” He begged.

Frank met Danny’s eyes with his own full of sadness. “I’m afraid not, baby boy. Come on, the sooner we deal with this the sooner it’s all over and done with…” Frank prompted empathically. He’d been in Danny’s shoes plenty of times growing up. What he wasn’t telling Danny was that he really did only plan to give him a quick spanking. It would be over in moments.

Danny’s bottom lip stuck out and trembled with barely held back tears. The telltale wetness lined his bottom eyelids though.

Deciding not to drag things out further, Frank lifted the twelve year old off the counter, hugging him close, and carried him through to the  
lounge. He sat down in his usual chair and after giving him a fierce squeeze turned Danny over his knee and slid his pants down before he could process what was happening fully.

Danny squeaked at suddenly finding himself bare bottom over his father’s lap and he grabbed on to the man’s leg whimpering softly, not looking forward to yet another spanking today.

Frank tilted him forward a little and began to spank his son. He kept his palm cupped, using less force than he usually would and relying on the sound to do its job. Danny’s backside was a dark pink already with sporadic paddle shaped outlines across its surface. Frank landed thirty spanks, ten for each day Danny was suspended, then paused. “We gonna have a repeat of this anytime soon?” He asked his eldest, palm resting on his warm cheeks.

“N-No Daddy!!!” Danny promised, despite his best efforts to be act the teenager he was so desperate to become and not cry, tears were streaming down his face. His bottom just hurt so much and his Dad’s hand was hard, it was all so awful!

“You’re nearly thirteen now, Danny. Your siblings look up to you and want to be like you and I need you to set them a good example that helps them to grow up into good, kind, loving people. I put a lot of pressure on you because I know how wonderful you are and how capable you are,” Frank told his son sincerely, patting the undercurve of his bottom. “Ten more then it’s done…” he returned to spanking, using the same light force and loud spank and after ten swats stopped, immediately fixing Danny’s clothes. “Good boy, all finished. I got you.”

“OOOWWWW!!” Danny cried, sobbing over his father’s lap.

Frank righted Danny, tucking him close to his chest with his sore bottom better his father’s legs . He retrieved Danny’s covers off the floor and wrapping them around the boy and rocked them slowly.

Danny clung to his father and cried into his chest. Frank let him cry out his confusion and frustration and guilt as he sat quietly, his arms enveloping his boy tightly to help him feel safe and forgiven and loved. He knew Danny just needed to feel his dad close while he processed the wave of emotions hitting him at once so didn’t add more to it by talking at him just now. He could offer comforting words when Danny was ready for them.

Danny sobbed for a while, soaking Frank’s shirt through with tears. His bottom really, really hurt and he was sad that he had done something that had made his dad spank him in the first place. He hated when his dad was disappointed in him, it was the worst thing ever.

“Shh,” Frank soothed, kissing the top of his head. “I’m not mad or disappointed. I love you so much, and I’m so proud of you. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes, I forgive you.”

“R-Really?” Danny asked, peeking up at his dad with red, wet eyes.

“Really, Really,” Frank conformed with a warm smile. “I’m very proud of the young man you’re growing into Danny. And you know something? I still make mistakes sometimes too…” Frank grinned at Danny’s expression.

“You do?” Danny never thought his dad made mistakes. He always seemed so in control of everything.

“Oh yeah… you remember at Thanksgiving when I broke the dish of Grandma’s and said some words I always tell you not to say?” Frank asked sheepishly.

Danny nodded, he remembered Pop had looked at Frank as if his look could kill.

“Well, let’s just say Pop wasn’t too happy with me… you guys look up to me and it wasn’t a very good example to set for you guys…” Frank elaborated.

“He was really mad?” Danny asked looking wide eyed. He thought adults could say what they wanted to say.

“He was pretty mad. While you kids were making turkey hats and helping Gran in the kitchen when the dish was tidied away, he called me upstairs and gave me a stern talking to for talking like that. It really sucked, but he was right. I shouldn’t have said those things in front of you.”

Danny blinked at his father, usually when they said “a talking to” in their house it meant anything but actual talking, at least from the recipient… it usually meant you were face down over someone’s lap with their hand talking to your butt, but dad couldn’t meant that, surely…

Frank raised an eyebrow at his boy, wondering if Danny would make the connection by himself. 

“Dad...Pop didn’t… he didn’t…” Danny couldn’t even get out the words it was so hard for him the fathom his father getting spanked.

“He did. It happens very, very rarely but pop’s old school and he always says you’re never too old for that if you act like you need it,” frank admitted to the twelve year old. He didn’t want to admit what had happened but he had a feeling it would help Danny and in comparison he didn’t mind the embarrassment.

Danny looked horrified at the implication. “You mean you would spank me even when I am old like you?”

“Oy, little brat… I’m not _that_ old… but yeah, I would. I hope I won’t need to but as long as you’re my son and you do things that make me think you need it, I’d still spank you.”

Danny frowned. He had always thought that once he turned eighteen he would be free of his father’s heavy hand. This new development was horrifying! “Dad!! You can’t mean that!”

“When do I say things I don’t mean, buddy?” Frank asked in amusement, his eyebrows raised and his moustache twitching at his son’s expression.

“Always,” Danny pouted at him. “That’s just not fair!”

Frank chuckled. “Ah, but you’re going to be smart and responsible and not do anything that means I need to spank you once you’re older… right?”

Danny scrunched his nose up at his father. “You really think that if you are still getting spanked at your age, YOU of all people, that I can manage to be able to avoid it?” Danny rolled his eyes.

Frank laughed heartily, giving his son a squeeze. “Oh, Danny,..” he murmured, amused. “If only you knew half the things I got up to when I was younger you’d be less skeptical.”

Danny looked up at him with wide eyed curiosity. 

Frank smiled. “Why do I get the feeling I’m going to have to tell a story here?” He asked without any heat.

Danny smiled impishly and nodded at his dad.

Frank laughed and rolled his eyes. “Alright, Alright… What do you want to hear?” He asked the curious boy.

“What did you do when you were my age to get in trouble?” Danny asked.

Frank thought about it for a moment before smiling sheepishly. “Have you ever heard about the time I went camping with my friends at a park on the edge of the city without telling my parents? I think I was thirteen then…”

Danny shook his head and looked wide eyed up at Frank. He could not believe his father would do something like that. He would kill Danny if he had ever tried it!

Frank laughed. “Yeah, it wasn’t my best plan. Turns out it’s embarrassing having cops show up to collect you, especially when they publicly tell you what your father’s going to do when he catches up to you…”

Danny gasped. “Pop told them he was gonna… and they said it in front of all your friends?” The little boy was horrified. He’d hate his dad’s coworkers knowing he was going to get spanked and it would be even worse if all his friends knew too!

Frank nodded with a shrug. “Times were a little different when I was as your age…”

“Still… that is really mean of Pop…” Danny frowned.

“Honestly, kiddo? Parents spanked their kid’s friends a lot when I was growing up. It wasn’t that crazy, but it was so much worse when your dad a pretty well known detective… what was worse was that it had taken him quite a while to find us. And I may or may not have had a test coming up I was supposed to be at a study date for…”

Danny’s eyes went wide. Frank would have a fit if anyone outside the family ever spanked him or his siblings. He scrunched up his face. “Ever think that maybe spanking is outdated dad?”

“Maybe,” Frank agreed after considering the question for a moment. “But it’s effective. You learn your lesson when I spank you, just like I did…”

Danny huffed. That was not the answer he had been hoping for.

Frank raised his eyebrows. “You wanna tell me why you think it’s outdated?” Frank asked, deciding it was best to let Danny say it before it got him wound up again.

“It is so medieval!!” Danny complained.

“So what do you think I should do instead then? Because from where I’m sitting it’s tried and tested…” Frank pointed out.

Danny shook his head. “How about… ground me from recreational reading like you do Joey…” Joe was big on reading and Jamie was shaping up to be just like him there, but Danny never had been.

Frank laughed heartily at that. “Oh kid… good one. You’d rather I sat you down at the table reading textbooks every day for a week? At least a spanking’s over with quickly…”

Danny made a sour face at the very thought of having to sit and read a textbook when it wasn’t totally needed.

Frank nodded thoughtfully. “Hey, maybe I’ll try that next time. I think it would do the job it needed to. I have a nice big textbook that you’d love…”

“Daaaaaaddddddddddddddddddddd!!” Danny whined at the very idea. “You were supposed to be telling me a story…” Danny reminded hoping if he got his dad off this train of thought now he would forget all about it.

Frank had the decency to blush at the reminder. “Right. So where do I start? I had a test coming up… I’d been getting bad marks in math then because I kept carrying on and my teacher was pretty strict. Pop had warned me if I got the belt in that class again that term then he’d take his slapper to me, and then with my grades too… yeah. So my friends and I started “studying” together until Robert Jones came up with the camping idea. I should’ve known it would end in tears…”

Danny shook his head at his father’s foolishness.

“What do you think happened? Let’s see if you’re smarter than your old dad is…” Frank said, wondering if Danny would connect the dots or not. He kind of hoped he would because then the boy would be less likely to try doing something similar in the future.

“I think Pop got you real bad.” Danny said the amazement clear in his voice.

“Oh yeah…” Frank agreed. “The officers who found us dropped all my friends off at home and told their parents what we’d been doing and they took me Pop’s precinct. He wasn’t happy with me.”

“Did he really use his slapper?” Danny asked eyes wide. Pop had been threatening Danny with the slapper since he was three years old, but had never followed through with it till about a month ago when he had deemed him actually old enough to feel it. It had been the most awful thing ever and Danny had thought his mom’s hairbrush hurt.

“Oh yeah, you bet he did. He used it on my bare butt the moment he got me home after he finished. I was grounded for two weeks, I think, and I wasn’t allowed to go _anywhere_ without telling him first or I got a spanking before bed that night. It was pretty awful…” Frank admitted honestly.

“That… That’s awful!! Pop was really mean!!” Danny exclaimed.

“Pop was pretty tough on me that time but I’d been pushing my luck for weeks and he wanted to finally put an end to it. It probably served me right. Needless to say my grades soon improved and I stopped acting the clown for my teacher. That slapper hurts…”

“I know!!” Danny reached down and rubbed his bottom in memory. It had not even been an entire month since his encounter with the slapper and Danny was sure he had not sat for days and days after Pop had been finished with him. It had been right after Sunday dinner so Danny had not even had the weekend to recover and he had, had to go to school the next day and squirm through his classes the next morning.

Frank frowned at that. “Wait, What? Pop used the slapper on you? What happened?” He asked in concern. Pop had spanked Danny after Sunday dinner a few weeks back but he hadn’t mentioned the slapper. It had been something between the two of them that Frank hadn’t known much about so he hadn’t asked for details:

Danny nibbled his bottom lip. “Pop got mad cuz I took his lighter and used it to try and make a bonfire in the garbage can to toast marshmallows with Jamie. Said I coulda hurt myself or Jamie or set the house on fire…” The little boy looked down at his lap. He really had never meant to put his three year old brother or the rest of the family in danger.

Frank was quiet for a few minutes as he processed that. “You were playing with fire? And with Jamie there?” He asked slowly, not sure he’d head right. Well, that would explain why Pop had hauled Danny away right after Sunday dinner that day and why Danny had been so subdued afterwards.

Danny squirmed in his father’s lap. Surely the man wouldn’t spank him again for it now? Not after all this time and not after Pop had already taken the slapper to his bare backside? “I… uh… well… sorta…”

Frank raised his eyebrows at his son. “Danny…” he prompted pointedly. He had no intention of spanking his son for it again but he wanted to know what the hell had happened so he could make sure the house was Danny-proof next time.

Danny whimpered. “Fine… I did it… but Pops found us before anything really happened and he put the fire out. It wasn’t a big deal!!” Danny tried to defend.

Frank sighed. “You’re lucky he found you and not me… and you’re lucky he dealt with it thoroughly or I’d be having words of my own. If you do anything like that again then I will have words with you.”

“Daaaaaadddddddddd,” He whined. “It wasn’t that big of a deal.” Danny downplayed it.

Frank raised his eyebrows. “Should I call Pop and ask him that question?” He asked. “Because I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t be playing with fire.”

“Ask him what?” Danny asked his dad. “He totally over reacted!”

“You were playing with fire in front of Jamie!” Frank reiterated incredulously. 

“So it would have been just fine if Jamie weren’t there?” Danny spat obviously upset by the idea that it didn’t matter if he caught on fire as long as it wasn’t Jamie.

“No, and you know it Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan. Do you have any idea how Mom would have felt, how _I_ would feel if I lost you because you did something so irresponsible and downright dangerous? And under my own nose. You better not even touch a match until you’re eighteen, kiddo, cause I won’t stand for you putting yourself in harm’s way for nothing.”

Danny huffed. “It wasn’t a match anyway, it was Pop’s lighter.” The ‘so there’ was clear even if not said.

Frank lifted Danny up away from his lap and landed half a dozen stinging spanks before sitting him back down. “Don’t take that tone with me, Daniel. You know what I meant.”

“OWWWWW!!” Danny yelped and tears filled his eyes.

“Don’t talk to me like that, son, not over something like this. Look at me, kiddo…” Frank waited for Danny to obey before speaking sincerely. “Your health matters so much, buddy. Your safety is important because you are very loved and very special. That’s why I won’t let you do something dangerous like playing with fire. Do you hear me?”

Danny sniffled and nodded his head rubbing the unshed tear from his eyes with little balled up fists.

“Alright, come on. C’mere. Dad’s got you. No more spanking and no more telling you off, huh? I can finish the story later, buddy, you’re exhausted. How about we put a movie on and get comfortable?”

Danny nodded again peeking up at his dad with dark, sad brown eyes.

“It’s okay, kiddo. I’m not mad. You’re getting yourself of muddled,” Frank told him, planting a kiss on his forehead. “What video do you want?”

Danny shrugged and rubbed at his eyes again. He had let himself get all tied up and out of sorts again.

“You want me to choose?” Frank asked gently, stroking his chestnut hair in a soothing motion from his boy’s childhood. He had a feeling Danny would be asleep long before their movie ended.

Danny nodded, but clung tightly to Frank.

Frank smiled knowingly. “Don’t worry, you can come with me.” He lifted the twelve year old up as he stood, thinking to himself that his son was really getting too heavy for this, then went over to the bookcase that house the kids’ VHS collection. They browsed through it together until they found James Bond. The bond films were movies that Danny and Frank usually watched together because the younger kids weren’t really old enough to watch them yet and Frank knew Danny would settle faster if the were doing something unique and special to them just now.

Danny nuzzled his face against Frank’s neck and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, holding on tightly.

“Alright, Monkey, I got you…” Frank assured once he had the video tape safely pushed into the player and had retrieved the remotes. He returned to the couch and got Danny settled in his lap, arms wrapped tightly around his son as the video started to play.

Danny snuggled into Frank laying his head against his chest. He really needed his dad in times like this. He was the only one that could seem to calm him down and help him wrestle his emotions back into place.

Frank didn’t mind Danny leaning on him physically or emotionally. He knew his eldest struggled to get his emotions under control and of was more than happy to be his safety net as he figured things out. He kept one hand carding through Danny’s hair and cuddled him close with his other arm.

Danny gave a soft little sigh as he started to unwind and the movie started. Frank was soon as absorbed in the movie as Danny, relaxing as Danny started to laugh and talk animatedly.

Danny got really into the movie hanging on to every word as the plot thickened.

Frank had to fight urge not to chuckle when he noticed Danny was sitting up straighter and straighter, eyes glued to the screen and body held tensely as the tension in the film built to a climax.

They had seen this movie many, many times, but Danny always got wrapped up in it. He watched, mesmerized by the action on the screen. 

They were both so caught up in the film that they didn’t hear the front door opening as Erin and Joe arrived home with the kids’ Gran and Jamie. Frank looked up with a smile. “Oh, hey guys. How was your day?”

“Daddy!!” Jamie yelled, still learning to use his inside voice when he got excited. The little boy went running over to Frank apparently very happy to see him home before dinner.

“Hey, buddy,” Frank greeted, opening his free arm up to Jamie while Danny helped him up. “Indoor voice, remember? It’s good to see you too. Did you have fun with Gran today after preschool?”

“Sowwy,” Jamie gave him a disarming, toothy grin. “Yeth I did.” He then leaned up and kissed Frank’s nose before leaning over and doing the same to Danny.

Frank grinned, unable to scold him when he was being so sweet. “That’s good. Gran’s pretty fun to do stuff with.” Frank looked round to his other kids, giving them a smile. Erin looked excited to tell him something while Joe was hanging back, obviously unsettled. 

Erin smiled at him, pulling a certificate out her bag. “I got a prize for my painting!” The ten year old announced gleefully.

Frank’s eyes lit up. “You did? That’s great news! Did you bring your painting home too? I’ll put that on the fridge as soon as your mom sees it.”

Erin beamed, delighted. “It has to stay at school to be shown at the office but then it can come home. I’m gonna go do my homework so I can practice after dinner.” She disappeared upstairs in a flurry.

Frank smiled after her and then looked back towards Joey. 

Joe hung back by the door, not yet entering the room where his father was sitting with his brothers.

“Hey, buddy,” Frank greeted softly, beckoning him over. 

“Hi dad…” Joe took a couple of steps into the room, but didn’t get too close to his father.

He looked to Danny and Jamie with a smile. “How about you guys go and get a snack while Daddy talks to Joe a minute? I bet Gran might whip up some cookies if we ask nicely…”

“Sure will.” She said holding both her hands out to her grandsons. Each boy took one of her hands and slid off their dad’s lap and let their Gran lead them into the kitchen.

Joe peered over at Frank, not thinking it boded well for him that his dad had sent the rest of the family out of the room.

Frank noticed his expression and gave him an encouraging smile. “Relax, you’re not in trouble. I just want to talk to you and I didn’t think you’d want everyone around cause I know you’ve been worried recently.”

Joe frowned, lingering back away from Frank.

Frank watched patiently, giving Joe time to relax. “You not even got a hug for your old man?” 

Joe nibbled his bottom lip and walked over to his father and let the man wrap him up in a hug.

Frank lifted the seven year old onto his lap, hugging him fiercely. He planted a kiss on the blonde’s mop of hair and kept his arms round the boy, hoping to help him feel safe.

Despite himself, Joe relaxed in his father’s, arms a place he always felt so safe.

Frank hummed in contentment. “This feels good…” he murmured. “I hear you had a bit of a rubbish day, kiddo. I’m sorry about that.”

“My day was fine…” Joe lied.

“Joe… I know Danny just got himself suspended over your bad day, I’d much prefer you were honest to me,” Frank chided gently. 

Joe squirmed in Frank’s lap and chewed his bottom lip. “Daadddyyyyy…”

Frank tilted his boy’s chin up to look into his eyes. “Come on, Joey. You can talk to me. I won't let anyone hurt you. If you tell me what’s going on then I promise I’ll fix it.”

“You can’t fix it.” Joe sighed unhappily.

“Why not?” Frank asked, although Danny had already told him what the boy had said.

“Cuz you can’t come to school with me and stay with me all day.” Joe said playing his tongue against his loose front tooth.

“Joe? By the time I’m done with them, they won’t even _think_ of coming near you again,” Frank told his middle son seriously.

Joe looked wide eyed at his father. “What you gonna do?”

“I’m going to speak to that Principal of yours about how he’s running his school, but I’m also going to personally go and speak to the parents of every child who’s been upsetting you. And I’ll make sure those boys know their lucky they’re facing their parents and not me.”

“Dad you can’t do that!! That will just make it all worse!” Joe bleated. 

“Actually, Joe, bullies are all the same. They seem big and tough but as soon as they’re confronted, they suddenly stop being so confident. Those boys threatened you not to tell because they knew they’d catch it if their parents found out,” Frank explained.

“They didn’t seem to care when Danny’s fists were flying.” Joe pointed out.

“That’s because they knew that Danny would take the fall for it and not them…” Frank pointed out patiently.

Joe looked at his dad in confusion unsure why these kids would be afraid of their parents finding out if they weren’t even scared of being punched.

“Being punched was sore, sure, but look at what happened. Danny got suspended, meaning that they can now keep being mean to you without him there to stop them. So actually, although I don’t imagine they liked being punched, they probably knew that it would make things easier for them. Plus they’re the year above Danny so even though he’s pretty tough for his age, they’re bigger so it wasn’t too sore for them. Can you see what I’m saying?”

Joe scrunched up his face in thought and then nodded his head.

“I know you’re scared and you don’t want me to get involved in case it makes things worse, but I’m going to sort this Joseph. I’m not going to let them hurt you anymore…” Frank promised, kissing Joe’s brow. “Most kids, and adults, think bullying gets worse if you tell someone but bullies are only powerful for as long as you’re silent, kiddo.”

Joe laid his head on Frank’s chest. “I’m sorry I got Danny into trouble.”

“Oh kiddo, that wasn’t your fault. Danny makes his own choices. He was trying to help you and his intentions were right, but he handled them wrong. I understand why you didn’t want to tell your principal the truth.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t tell the principal what happened so he got in more trouble.” Joe said hiding his face against Frank’s chest.

“Bullying’s a pretty scare thing, son. I’m not mad or disappointed. I understand why you did it, and so does Danny,” Frank reassured his boy affectionately. He was starting to get the feeling Joe wasn’t going to settle about this anytime fast.

“Danny isn’t mad at me?” Joe asked his brow furrowed in worry.

“Nope. Danny was more mad at me for suggesting you should have told me about what was going on… why don’t you talk to Danny and ask him, buddy?” Frank suggested with a smile.

Joe looked at his father with wide nervous eyes and shook his head no.

“He’s not going to hurt you, Joe,” Frank assured the nervous boy. If he hadn’t known how upset his son was he would have laughed at the seven year old’s deers-in-headlights expression.

“He’s gonna hit me…” Joe said in a small voice.

“He’s not going to hit you, Joe. Why would you think that?” Frank asked in concern. If Danny had been hitting his brother then Frank was going to drag him over the coals.

“Because…” Joe shrugged.

“Joseph Connor Reagan, what on Earth is going on here. Has Danny been hitting you recently?” Frank questioned, worried.

“Nothing!” Joe insisted not looking at his father.

“Joseph. Look me in the eye and tell me that again,” Frank ordered firmly.

Joe shook his head staring at his lap.

Frank sighed. “Last chance before I ask your brother what he’s been up to.”

“It’s nothing dad!” Joe insisted.

“Daniel! Come here a minute!” Frank called, ignoring his younger son’s wide eyed look. He was relieved when Danny skidded into the room less than a minute later.

“Yeah dad?” Danny asked looking at him with such innocent brown eyes.

“I need your help with something…” Frank said casually. “Could you explain to me, please, why your brother is convinced you’re going to hit him the minute I leave you two alone in the same room?)

Danny’s eyes went wide and then he glared at Joe. “I don’t know Dad.” He ground out.

“Is that true?” Frank asked Joe with eyebrows raised. Danny may have been the wild child, closely followed by Erin, but he didn’t lie about it. The look on the pre-teen’s face had Frank thinking Joe was up to something.

Joe shrugged a frown etched on his face.

“Joseph Connor Reagan, you have until three to tell me what’s going on here or we can finish this discussion while you’re over my lap. One…” Frank’s voice was calm but he knew that both his sons knew it spelled danger for them.

“Daddy!!!” Joe gasped his head popping up to look at his father with wide eyes.

Frank raised his eyebrows. “Two… Don’t make me get to three, Joseph, or you’ll be squirming your way through dinner.”

Joe squirmed in Frank’s lap and thought about trying to run. He bit on his bottom lip and looked between Danny and Frank still keeping stubbornly silent.

“Three. Alright then, buddy. Danny, I’ll call if I need you…” Frank told his eldest as he turned Joe over and lifted his hand.

Joe’s eyes filled with tears and he shook his head.

“Dad…” Danny looked from Joe to his father. “Don’t spank the kid.” He pleaded.

“Why not, Danny? He knows that lying to me isn’t acceptable,” Frank answered patiently. “And I gave him plenty of chances.”

Danny hung his head; he couldn’t let Joey take the fall for him. “Please, just don’t…”

Frank heard the change in Danny’s tone and looked to his son with one eyebrow raised. “Do you have something to tell me, Daniel?” 

Danny sighed. “Maybe…”

Frank automatically righted Joe, pulling him into a hug and eyeing Danny sternly. “Start talking before I send Joseph for cookies and you have no one to help you out.”

Danny gulped and put his hands back to cover his already sore bottom. “I… Imayhavehithimafewtimes.” He rushed out in one word that was barely intelligible. 

“When?” Frank asked in a low growl, forcing himself to not lose his temper. “What happened?”

Danny shrugged. “It-It was a few times…”

“What. Happened?” Frank repeated with deceptive calm.

Danny shrugged. “Which time?”

“All of them,” Frank growled. “Starting with the first in this series of fist friendly conversations.”

Danny took a few steps back away from his father. “I don’t want to…”

“Right now, Daniel. Or I can spank you and then you can tell me. Joe? Go on through and see Gran and Jamie just now. I’ll come and check on you guys soon.”

“Daddy no….” Danny whimpered as Joe slid out of Frank’s lap looking guilty for getting Danny in trouble. He scurried into the kitchen.

Frank took a calming breath and beckoning his son over. “If I have to come and fetch you I’ll be more upset with you than I am now, Danny. Come here, little sheriff.”

Danny shook his head. “Daddy, please…”

“Danny, the longer you keep me waiting, the less inclined I am to get creative and not spank you again.”

Danny gulped and took a single step forward tears filling his eyes.

Frank could see Danny was struggling and sighed, quickly moving to stand and catch his son’s wrist, towing him back to the couch and pulling him to stand between his spread legs. “Start talking, kiddo. If you co-operate and stop this disobedience, I’ll use a consequence other than spanking your backside again. You hear me?”

Danny nodded a tear rolling down his cheek as he started to rattle off the five time in the last month that he had hit Joe.

“I see,” Frank said when he finished. “And did you have a reason to hit him or were you just winding him up?”

“He has gotten so annoying, Dad… since we started going to the same school he has been following me around everywhere!!” Danny said. Their old schools had been split up K-5 and 6-9 and then 10-12, but this new private school that they had been switched to last month when they moved was k-12 all in one school.

“And you didn’t think to mention it to me so I could speak to him and explain you needed space to hang out with your friends?” Frank asked in disbelief.

Danny shrugged and kicked his foot against the floor.

“That’s not going to work now, Daniel. Why didn’t you speak to your mom or I? Or even Pop or Gran?” Frank asked as his patience started to dwindle dangerously.

“I don’t know, this was just easier…” Danny frowned.

“Find a corner for now, please. I need to go and calm down before we discuss this further,” Frank told the twelve year old honestly.

“Dad, nooooooo.” Danny whined.

“Now, son. I need time to decide how to handle this. I’m so disappointed right now that you’ve effectively been bullying your brother because it was easy.”

Danny huffed and stormed off to the corner of the room stomping his feet the entire way and crossing his arms over his chest when he got there.

Frank rolled his eyes, standing after Danny and crossing the room behind him, catching his bicep and swatting his backside a handful of times before stepping back. “Lose the attitude before I get back or you can do your time with a bar of soap,” he warned as he turned from the corner.

“OOOWWW!!!!” Danny yelped his hands flying back to rub at the new burn. “Not fair!! I did what you told me!!”

“With more attitude than I’d get from Jamie in the throes of a tantrum!” Frank scolded. “Stay there and lose the attitude before I get fed up of it, because believe me it’ll be worse if I do.”

Danny rubbed at his bottom and turned to glare at father. This entire day sucked!

“Daniel.” The single word warning said more than a lecture ever could, and with that Frank left the room to calm down. 

Danny huffed dramatically and turned back to the corner.

Frank stroller through the house to the garden, snagging one of Danny’s basketballs when he got there and bouncing it thoughtfully. He had no idea what he was meant to do with his troublesome teenager-to-be. He wanted to talk to his dad again but he didn’t want to bother the older man at work. Henry had always connected with Danny in a way that not many adults could and Frank just didn’t know how to respond to this latest admission from his children. He didn’t want to go back inside while he was this annoyed because Joe in particular would feel upset knowing what was going on. 

He wasn’t sure how long he stood there bouncing the ball but eventually he went back inside to try and get his thoughts together. He needed to decide what to do with Danny now and he wanted to avoid spanking him if he could.

Danny stood in the corner scuffing his foot against the walls.

Frank glanced at Danny on his way past the lounge and sighed, stopping to snag the phone from the small office he used downstairs. “Dad?” He asked when the phone stopped ringing. “I got a problem.”

“What’s the boy done now, Francis?” Henry asked his only child.

“Hitting his brother on and off through the month because it was ‘easier’ than telling us he was getting annoyed that Joe was following him around at school.”

Henry fumed on the other end, one thing he never took from his grandkids was them hurting each other. “Why I ought to take my slapper to his backside!”

“I had similar sentiments but the Father did a number on him at school and if I spank him again it could do some real damage…” Frank explained in obvious frustration. “I just can’t believe he took the easy option over something like that.”

“I don’t care what his bottom looks like, I have half a mind to come down there with my slapper and let him have it, myself.” Henry steamed.

“Pop, you can’t do that… you don’t want to leave him bruised, he’s only twelve. I agree he needs to learn this lesson and learn it well but bruising him won’t help anyone.”

“I don’t know Francis, I am sure he didn’t care if he left Joey bruised when he punched him.”

“I’m not bruising my boy! How would that make me any better than him?” Frank shot back before letting out an annoyed sigh. “I had to leave him in the corner so I could calm down, I don’t trust myself to spank him again.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Francis, that boy needs a good butt busting if you ask me. He has grown entirely too big for his britches.” Henry told him.

“Are you offering?” Frank retorted wearily. “Because I’ve already spanked him twice today until he was beside himself.”

Henry sighed, he didn’t want to bruise his grandson, he had always been very careful not to bruise Frank even when he gave him a very harsh spanking, but still what had gotten into that boy? “He is out of control, Francis.”

“I _know_ that, Pop. Hence, problem…” Frank pointed out like Henry was dense. “I was thinking I might take a ruler to his hands, since he’s been hitting Joseph.”

“That will bruise easier than if you went for his thighs.” Henry pointed out..

“But it wouldn’t take as many swats, surely?” Frank questioned in surprise. He’d lost track of how many times Pop had done that to him over the years.

“Yes but any marks you leave are going to be visible.”

“Then what the hell am I meant to do with him?” Frank asked for in exasperation.

“Watch that attitude with me young man or I will come over there with my slapper and spank the both of you!” Henry threatened. 

Frank was sorely tempted to hang up the phone. He could feel a bad headache building behind his eyes and wasn’t sure how he was going to handle all the kids until their mom got home. “Sorry, Pop. I’m just out of ideas and nothing seems to be working. I’m worried about him.”

“Alright Francis, I am too.” Henry admitted.

“No ideas from my wilder days?” Frank asked hopefully.

“Francis, my tried and true method with you was taking my belt to your bad backside, you were so scared of the damn thing it didn’t matter how hard or light I hit you with it you were always convinced you were being flayed. I used that when you had, had one too many spankings already and then I would barely swat you with the thing. You’d be hysterical anyway, convinced your bottom was being set ablaze with welts; meanwhile I would not have left a single mark at all.” Henry let Frank in on his little secret.

“What?! Pop! You didn’t! That thing hurt like hell…” Frank protested in shock. “You really did that all those years?”

“Oh, Francis. I did, it was the only way sometimes with you.” Henry said fondly.

“But Pop… The belt was the most serious thing you ever used on me… or so you said. Does that mean I got off lightly with it?” Frank asked in confusion. He couldn’t believe he’d been tricked like that growing up.

 

“No, not always, just the times you were already too sore to know the difference.” Henry explained “It was still an effective punishment because you thought it was.”

“Pop, that’s genius… I can’t believe you pulled that off my whole childhood. The only problem here is I’ve never taken my belt to Danny before. Normally Mary’s brush is enough to bring him back in line…” Frank admitted uncertainty.

“Maybe the shock of it is just what that boy needs to be brought back in line.” Henry pointed out.

“You don’t think it would traumatise him? I don’t want him to be scared of me…” Frank was tempted to try the trick out for himself but he needed to voice his concerns first.

“You aren’t really going to hurt him, there shouldn’t even be any welts with how much force you use. Just enough to sting against his already sore bottom. He might have a healthy fear of the belt, but he loves and trusts you, he wouldn’t be scared of you. You are an amazing father Francis Xavier.” 

“It’s taken me about a million attempts to get him to come over to me when I ask him to today… I just don’t want to come down too hard on him and make things worse, he’s at that age where it could go either way just now.” Frank rubbed at his neck absently as he considered his dad’s words seriously.

“That just shows me how much he needs to be yanked firmly back in line. He needs you to come down on him now before he gets in any deeper.” Henry explained.

“Is that what you did with me?” He didn’t often ask his parents questions about his behaviour as a kid and now that he had a clear opportunity, curiosity was getting the best of him.

“You bet.” Henry said a smile in his voice.

“I wasn’t even badly behaved… You were just a tough nut to crack. I told Danny about that time I went camping with my friends when I was his age. You remember that time?” Frank asked, a smile creeping into his own voice as he thought back on that day.

“You bet I do, how could I forget?” Henry laughed.

Frank snorted in amusement. “It was far more memorable for me than it was you, trust me. I think that was one of the worst one’s I ever got because you were so mad at me. I hadn’t see you that mad before.”

“Well you didn’t have any siblings to beat on. So that was one of your worst offences.” Henry pointed out.

“That was hardly my fault…” Frank commented easily. “What other really bad ones were there?” He knew he should deal with his son but he needed a few minutes to relax so he could handle whatever Danny threw at him.

Henry smiled and went down memory lane with Frank, telling some wild tales of the things Frank had gotten up to as a child… “And then there was the time you died the cat green. We still aren’t exactly sure how you got buttons to let you put him in a bath. And then you had the nerve to be the mad one because he was supposed to be blue, but his orange fur had turned it to a more green color.”

Frank laughed until he was wiping away tears. “Well, Buttons should have cooperated better! I put a lot of work into turning him blue and then he went green instead! Blue was your favourite color, it was meant to be a nice present…”

“I guess I should just be glad the cat didn’t claw your eyes out, he was a grouchy thing.” Henry chuckled.

“He was having a great time… Until you arrived home and ruined the mood,” Frank accused without any heat. He laughed before sighing. “I better go and find my own miscreant. He’ll be through the roof by now, I don’t usually leave him this long.”

“Yes, that is a good idea.” Henry agreed.

“Thanks for this, Pop. I needed it. You might have an upset boy on the phone tonight, he tends to want you when I’m done playing the bad guy.”

“You’re welcome Francis and that boy knows he can call me any time.” Henry said goodbye to his son and let him go deal with their little miscreant. 

Frank said bye and took a deep breath before returning the phone to it’s cradle and going back to the lounge to find Danny.

Danny was still facing the corner and it was apparent he had been crying as his shoulders were shaking with his sobs, his anger so quickly depleted to sadness.

Frank’s heart went out to him. He crossed to the corner and gently turned his son around, pulling him into a quick, reassuring hug.

Danny wrapped his arms around Frank’s stomach and clung to him his face hidden in the man’s chest. Frank returned the hug fiercely, reaching one hand up to run it through his boy’s hair in a soothing motion. “I’m sorry I left you so long,” he murmured when Danny seemed a little calmer and less distraught.

Danny hiccuped and nodded his head to show he had heard his dad, but he didn’t say anything. This was the worst day ever.

“I spoke to Pop…” Frank continued gently. “He wasn’t too pleased to hear about this hitting habit you’ve developed, Little Sheriff.”

Danny started to cry harder again, his face still hidden against his father.

“Do you understand why behaviour like that is completely unacceptable in this family, Daniel?” Frank asked, forcing himself to be stern with the upset boy.

Danny nodded as he sobbed.

“And you understand why the consequences of behaviour like this have to be serious?” Frank prompted next.

Danny whimpered and nodded again.

“Alright then. Come with me, young man,” Frank ordered firmly, stepping back and leading him back to the couch. He held up a hand against Danny’s protests before they could begin.

Danny followed without protest.

“I know I said I’d think about getting creative, but your Pop and I agreed that this was the best way to deal with boys who are pushing as hard as you are. Hitting your siblings can’t go undealt with, Daniel, nor should it, especially not when you’re the oldest. You know that family comes first, no matter what, and I’m gonna make sure you at least remember that next time you go to hit your brother. Lose your school slacks and get over my knee,” Frank ordered, forcing himself to speak in a tone that Danny knew not to argue with. Pop had said that a little healthy fear was a big part of this kind of punishment so Frank was hoping he could make it seem bad without having to really come down hard on Danny.

Danny sobbed harder, but didn’t argue, he just asked for clarification “A-All the w-way off?”

“Just down to mid thigh will do,” Frank assured him with a small smile. He didn’t know how Pop managed to stay so stern with him when he was Danny’s age.

Danny nodded and fumbled with the clasp on his pants, his hands were shaking and not making it easy for him to get the task done. His dad waited patiently though, understanding the nerves he was feeling completely. When Danny finally managed, Frank murmured a quiet well done before patting his thigh and giving Danny time to do as he was told.

Taking in a hitched breath Danny laid himself over his father’s lap the tears coming fast and freely. Frank let him get comfortable before reaching into the waistband of his briefs and drawing them down to join his pants just above his knees. He’d known that his son’s backside had been thoroughly spanked when he saw a glow coming from his underwears and sighed to himself. Did parenting ever get easier, he wondered guiltily. He reached down to unbuckle his belt and slid it from his belt loops, surprised to feel butterflies fluttering in his own stomach.

Danny whimpered in fear and confusion “D-Daddy?? W-What are y-you doing?”

Frank rubbed Danny’s back for a few moments with his now free left hand. “Pop reminded me of how he handled my behaviour when I really did something unacceptable. I’m gonna take a leaf out of his books. This is a lesson I need to make sure you learn the first time. Be brave for me and it won’t last long.” With that, Frank folded up his belt and brought it down on his son’s backside. He hadn’t swung it especially hard, although he’d used a little more force to get his son’s attention than he planned to for the majority of the spanking.

Danny looked over his shoulder at his father, that had not cleared anything up at all, until the belt came down on his bottom and he howled “DADDY!! No!!! Please!!!” 

“Yes, Daniel. This is what’s going to happen when you really misbehave from now on. You’ve been acting up all day and it’s time for it to stop. You don’t hit your brothers or your sister, especially not when you could easily have made much better choices and avoided this,” Frank scolded firmly, lightening his strength now that he had Danny’s full attention so that it would barely be leaving a sting at all.

Danny sobbed his heart out. “OWWW! No Daddy!! It hurts!!”

“I bet it does, Little Sheriff,” Frank agreed, although he knew fine well he wasn’t spanking hard enough to be hurting his son. He frowned guiltily, forcing himself to be firm. “Are you going to keep hitting your brother or are you going to come to an adult next time something like this whole situation happens?”

“Daddy, I won’t ever do it again!!” Danny promised, sobbing hard, his face soaked from all the tears.

“I’m going to hold you to that and so is Pop. And I better not see any more of this new found attitude of yours, young man, or you’re going to be spending a lot of time sitting at the table with a sore backside writing me lines. Understood?” Frank asked sternly.

“Y-Yes sirrrrrrrr.” Danny cried.

“Alright then, I’m very glad to hear that. Six more and we’re through,” Frank reassured him softly. He put a little more force into these six, but they were still much lighter than he’d spanked his eldest in years. When he was done, he dropped the belt down the side of the couch and eased Danny’s briefs up before making an instinctive decision and tugging his son’s slacks off. He’d been in Danny’s shoes before and the tightness of slacks on a well spanked posterior wasn’t pleasant. Once he’d fixed Danny’s clothes, he gently lifted Danny upright so his son could burrow into his broad chest.

Danny sobbed harshly, his chest heaving as Frank finished up and fixed his clothing sitting him in his lap. He dove against Frank’s chest. Frank caught him and held on tight, rocking him from side to side and shushing him gently. “It’s okay, kiddo. Daddy’s got you,” Frank promised, using the moniker that Danny almost never used nowadays.

Danny clung to him tightly and sobbed his heart out into his shirt. That had been awful! He never wanted his dad’s belt again!! “S-Sorrrryyyyyyyy.”

“I know, baby boy. Daddy knows. I forgive you and so does Pop. You’re okay, it’s alright now. You’re safe…” Frank continued to murmur a litany or comforting phrased as Danny cried, not in any rush to stop him before he was ready.

Danny sobbed till he was exhausted; the only reason he stopped was because he just didn’t have the energy to keep going. He leaned heavily into Frank and sniffled sadly.

Frank carded a hand through his hair and kissed his forehead affectionately. “How’s the best sheriff in town holding up?” He asked gently, worried by how long Danny had cried for. The poor kid needed to sleep, but Frank selfishly didn’t want another battle on his hands tonight when Danny wouldn’t go to bed. 

Danny gave a little whimper in answer.

“My brave boy. You did so good there, I’m so proud of you. You just breathe for me now, okay? That’s it… what do you want for dinner, buddy? We could have mac and cheese if you like, Gran might just make it for us,” Frank said, hoping to distract Danny.

“Not hungry.” Danny sniffled.

“Not at all? How about some juice or something for your throat then?” Frank suggested instead.

Danny shook his head and burrowed closer into his father’s chest whimpering softly, apparently very distraught. 

Frank sighed, feeling awful. Had he been this inconsolable the first time Pop had whupped him? He didn’t remember being this beside himself. He cradled Danny close, unsure what else he could do to calm his baby boy down.

He debated lying down with Danny curled atop him, wondering if it would help, but he didn’t want to move the twelve year old if it would exacerbate things. Even though logically he knew he hadn’t hurt Danny, he was beginning to worry a little that he’d been too hard on his boy.

Danny hid his face against his father’s chest, his red swollen eyes were itchy and gritty from all the tears and his nose was clogged up from crying and sobbing so much.

“Hey, buddy, we need to get you a tissue to help you breathe easier. I’m gonna carry you upstairs so we can get you into something more comfortable too, then we’ll come right back down here and you can have all the hugs you want. Deal?” Frank asked gently, kissing his flushed left cheek softly where it was visible below him.

Danny hiccupped and gave a small little nod. He didn’t want to move, but his face was hot and uncomfortably wet from his tears and he could feel his skin chapping from it. He had very sensitive skin and it often got chapped in the cold or when he got wet for too long. He had been prone to it since he was a baby.

Frank kissed the top of his head and nodded. “Alright, baby boy. Let’s get us both changed into something more comfortable. My precious boy…” he stood up and lifted Danny like he had when he was a young child, and carried him upstairs to his room. He balanced Danny on his hip with surprising ease and got out his softest pyjamas and an old worn t-shirt then helped him change into them.

Danny was docile and let Frank change him without any complaint. He was oddly silent for Danny.

Frank changed him quickly and then reached for a box of tissues on Danny’s chest of drawers and held it to his face.

Danny whimpered when Frank wiped at his tender face, but he didn’t pull away.

“Alright, let’s go steal one of Jamie’s baby wipes and cool you down, then we can go downstairs, kiddo. You want to talk to Pop?” Frank asked, unsure what Danny needed just now.

“C-Can you put Mommy’s special cream on my face? It is sore, Daddy. I think it is getting chapped.” Danny told him in a small, helpless little voice that didn’t sound at all like Frank’s confident pre teen. Mary had a special thick hydrating cream that helped with the chapped skin of her little ones. Erin and Joe didn’t seem to suffer it, but baby Jamie was looking to take after his oldest brother in the sensitive skin department and often had chapped cheeks and the back of his hands if he was too vigorous in his washing of them. Danny had done the same thing when he was little, but had mostly grown out of over scrubbing and washing his hands. It was telling that Danny wasn’t even asking for cream for his even more sore backside.

“Sure I can, little sheriff. Let’s go find some special cream…” Frank agreed, hoisting Danny back into his arms. The kid was getting far too big for being carried around but Frank didn’t have the heart to tell him that or make him walk just now. 

He carried him to the master bedroom and retrieved the hydrating cream from Mary’s vanity table, then sat down on the small stool in front of it as he placed Danny on his feet. He carefully scooped some out of the pot and dabbed it onto Danny’s face before carefully rubbing it in. 

Danny closed his eyes as his father rubbed the cream into his face and felt immediate relief. He gave a soft little sigh and then blinked his eyes open at his dad.

Frank smiled at him in reassurance. “How about a little aloe Vera while we’re here, son? I think you’ve learned your lesson here.”

“R-Really?” Danny asked his dad in shock.

“Really,” Frank confirmed softly. “You took that punishment very well. You were really brave even though you were scared and I’m proud of you for being so good when I know from experience how miserable it feels. I think you’ve earned a bit of comfort here.”

Danny blushed and managed a small smile for his dad. “Yes please, thank you.”

Frank returned the smile, tousling his boy’s hair before turning to reach for the tube of aloe lotion his wife kept with her other creams. “Bend over my lap a minute then, okay? Good boy,” he praised his eldest.

Danny nodded and did as he was told, settling himself over his father’s lap.

Frank waited until he was settled then eased his pyjamas down and squirting some lotion into his palms, before transferring the lotion onto Danny’s glowing backside and rubbing it in with surprisingly tender hands. When he was done he fixed the twelve year old’s clothes and helped his boy upright. “I want you to say sorry to Joseph, but apart from that this is done with now. I forgive you and I don’t want you beating yourself up. Understood, kiddo?”

“Yes sir.” Danny agreed right away.

“That’s my good boy. You ready for something to drink yet or do you need more time cuddling? You can take as long as you need,” Frank told him sincerely.

Danny shook his head and moved closer to Frank in order to lean into his chest.

“Which is it, kiddo?” Frank asked gently as he wrapped his arms around his son again.

“Want daddy.” He said in a small voice sounding very young.

“Alright, little sheriff. Daddy’s right here. I’m not going anywhere,” Frank promised. “How about we go back down to your covers and curl up while everyone’s busy? Mom should be home soon, she can get you some juice when she gets back.”

Danny nodded his head against Frank’s chest holding onto him tight.

Frank lifted him up and carried him downstairs, retrieving his cover and settling them both down. He wrapped the blanket from Danny’s bed around them once he’d reclined on the couch, wrapping his arms around the twelve year old and letting him burrow close to him. His shirt was still damp and he really wished he’d changed it while they were upstairs but he could manage with it until Mary could fuss over Danny for a few minutes in a way that only she could do.

Danny snuggled into into him clinging to him tight and sighing softly. 

Frank rubbed his back with one hand and ran his fingers through Danny’s hair with the other, relieved to feel the boy finally relaxing in his arms.

A while passed before footsteps sounded and Frank looked up in concern. Jamie was standing there with bare feet, his favourite teddy tucked under his arm as he watched them with wide blue eyes.

“Hey, buddy,” Frank greeted softly, giving him a smile.

“Hi Daddy… Um… I bring Snowy. when I sad and I want Daddy, Snowy help. Danny sad. Danny need Snowy…” the little boy decided, biting his lip nervously. Gran had told him not to interrupt them but he knew that the teddy would help his brother. He stepped closer tentatively, holding the teddy out towards Danny. “Danny?”

Danny gave a small smile to his baby brother, and though he didn’t really feel like interacting with anyone aside from Frank right now he reached out and took the teddy from his baby brother. “Thanks squirt.”

Jamie shrugged. “S’okay. Snowy makes better. Danny be happy ‘gain. Loves you Danny…” the three year old told him quietly before fleeing to the kitchen. He wasn’t sure why but he felt like he should stay with Gran and let Danny have Daddy all to himself right now.

“Love you too.” Danny said to his retreating brother.

Frank leaned down to kiss Danny’s forehead. “Wow, you even get cuddles from Snowy. That’s some honour, kiddo, he won’t part with that roadkill bear to let your mom wash it,” the older Reagan joked. The bear was strange because it was flat, almost like it was laying down all the time. Mary had found it when she and Jamie were in the airport last year and the little boy was besotted with it now. He’d used all his saved up pocket money on it and wouldn’t part with it easily nowadays. It was testament to how worried he was about Danny if he was giving the prized toy to his biggest brother.

Danny nodded and looked at the bear.

Frank smiled, giving him time to decide what to do with the soft toy. He wasn’t sure what Danny needed right now, other than to be close to him, so decided that he’d let Danny lead the way for the time being.

Danny held the teddy bear in the crook of his arm, glad his mom had wrestled it from Jamie a few days before for a wash so it was relatively clean and laid his head back on Frank’s chest. 

Frank stroked a gentle hand up and down his back, savouring the time just the two of them until Mary got home from work. He looked up in relief when she peeked her head into the lounge.

“Everything alright?” She asked spotting two of her boys on the couch.

Frank glanced down at Danny, kissing the top of his head before looking back to her. “We had a bit of a tough day…” he explained, hoping she’d understand his meaning. 

“Oh?” Mary frowned walking over to the two of them and running her fingers through Danny’s hair.

“There was a little incident at school. Some boys were bullying Joe and Danny stepped in to stop them. He’s going to be home for a few days…” Frank told her, hugging Danny closer protectively.

“Oh Daniel...” Mary sighed at her oldest.

Danny hid his face against Frank again.

“That’s not all…” Frank added quietly, wishing he didn’t need to reveal Danny’s other misbehaviours. He and Mary prided themselves on being honest with one another though and he knew it was important to set that example for Danny tonight.

Mary raised an eyebrow at her husband.

“Turns out it's not the only time his fists have done the talking for him in the last month. He and Joey have had a few conversations because Joe’s takes to trailing him in their new school…” Frank elaborated wearily.

Mary frowned unhappily.

Danny whimpered.

“I don’t think it’s going to happen again anytime soon, sweetheart,” Frank assured his wife. “He felt his first taste of my belt tonight so I think he’s learned his lesson. Right, buddy?”

“Y-Yes.” Danny mumbled peeking up his momma with sad, sad brown eyes.

Frank kissed his forehead. “He’s not had anything to drink since before that happened. Could you get him some water please?”

“Frank! Why has he had nothing to drink?” She demanded leveling her husband with a look.

“Because he insisted he didn’t want anything,” Frank told her honestly. “He’s had a pretty upsetting afternoon, I wanted to get him calm first.”

Mary didn’t like it but she nodded and went into the kitchen and grabbed a cold water bottle from the fridge bringing it out to her oldest baby.

Frank sat them up enough for Mary to open the water bottle and hold it to Danny’s lips to drink. He could tell his wife was upset with him but put that concern aside for now so they could get Danny settled. 

Danny sipped at the cool water which felt good on his raw throat.

“Better?” Frank asked his son, unsurprised when Danny finished the bottle in record time.

“Uh huh.” Danny said taking another sip.

“Good boy,” Frank praised fondly. “Think you can manage some dinner tonight after all?”

Danny who rarely ever said no to a meal unless he was really ill shook his head “I-I’m not hungry.” Which was totally unheard of.

Frank was automatically on high alert. He felt Danny’s hot, clammy forehead in concern, looking to his wife uncertainly. 

Mary looked back at Frank. This was very odd behavior for their oldest.

“Buddy, are you feeling sick?” Frank asked worriedly, noticing how warm his son’s forehead felt and belatedly realising how pale the pre-teen looked behind the warm, flushed cheeks.

Danny shrugged his shoulders and clung to Frank.

“Hey now, I’ve got you. Relax, I’m right here. Mom, can you get the thermometer from the bathroom please?” Frank requested, hugging Danny closer.

Mary hurried to the bathroom and got the thermometer out of the medicine chest and brought it back out to Frank. 

Frank murmured a quiet thank you and took the cover off the metal prong, holding it up to his son. “Open up,” he ordered softly.

Danny opened his mouth and accepted the thermometer under his tongue.

“Good boy,” frank praised, proud of him for being obedient. He glanced at his watch and timed the 30 seconds the thermometer needed to work, then removed it from his son’s mouth, peering at it thoughtfully. “99.2, that’s a little high. I think we need to get a cool cloth and try drop that down a bit, kiddo. Do you feel dizzy?” The older man asked as Mary went to collect a washcloth.

Danny nuzzled back against Frank once the thermometer had been removed from his mouth. “No Daddy, just not hungry.”

“Does anything else feel not right?” Frank asked seriously. “I need you to tell me if you feel sick, Danny.”

Danny shook his head no.

Frank nodded, drawing Danny in as close as possible, and kissed his son’s forehead. “Alright. But if you start to feel dizzy or sick or anything then you need to tell Mom or I, okay?”

“I will.” Danny promised.

“Good boy, just hugs now then…” Frank soothed, cuddling Danny close and looking to his wife when Danny was curled up against him.

Mary gave a little frown. “I am going to see what is what with dinner.” She was pretty sure her mother-in-law was taking care of it, but still she thought she should help and right now Danny only wanted his daddy. She knew how her oldest got.

Frank called a sincere thank you after her, then settled back with his son. He was still worried that Danny was sick with a fever or something. He’d keep an eye on his son’s temperature and make sure it didn’t spike further during the night.

Danny had just gotten himself all worked up and it was making his temperature a little higher than normal and also accounting for his lack of wanting to eat everything in site. 

Frank rubbed his back and let him lay quietly, listening to the steady thump thump of his heartbeat. After a while of silence, Frank thought Danny had fallen asleep curled up against him.

Danny wasn’t sleeping, he was just very quiet and lost in his own thoughts.

Frank tousled his hair and kissed his forehead, shifting a little to make himself more comfortable. He closed his eyes and savoured the moment. Danny was getting bigger now and rarely let his parents hug him now like this.

Danny soaked up all the comfort that his father was offering.

They must have sat there for another hour, Frank struggling to keep his eyes open, until Mary came back with food for Frank and Danny. 

Frank smiled, glancing up at her. “Thanks honey.” He sat himself up some so he could help Danny eat and have some food himself. Even though he had had lunch with Danny earlier, it had been a stressful day and he was more than ready to eat something.

Danny clung to Frank, but refused to eat anything.

“Come on, baby boy. I need you to try and have a few bites please, please try for me?” Frank asked, his worry evident.

Danny shook his head and whimpered, hiding against Frank’s chest.

Frank sighed, reminding himself Danny had been through the ringer this afternoon and that if he didn’t want to eat then it was okay tonight. “Alright, you sure you really can’t manage a little snack?”

Danny shook his head again. He didn’t even want to think about food. He was feeling terrible. 

“Okay, no food. What about a hot bath? It might help you feel better and I’ll be with you the whole time…” Frank tried next. 

“You’ll stay with me?” Danny asked in a small voice. It had been a long time since he had not taken a bath on his own, but he didn’t want Frank to go anywhere.

“If you want me to stay then I promise I’ll stay with you, kiddo. I promise.” Frank was starting to think he’d be spending the night in Danny’s room tonight instead of his own bed. 

Danny nodded his head leaning heavily into Frank.

“That’s my brave boy. Let’s get you into a nice warm bath then, you can use the big tub in Mom and Dad’s bathroom if you want…” Frank offered.

Danny nodded. Mom and Dad’s bath was huge and it had jets that made the bubble bath foam up so nice. “Yes please.”

“Okay, little man. Let’s go then…” Frank planned to put in lavender bath salts into the water to hopefully soothe his son enough to sleep.

Danny wrapped his arms around Frank’s neck tightly.

Frank carried him upstairs and set the water running once the plug was in the bath, then reached up into cabinet to get the bath salts out. He retrieved the lavender and added it to the water along with camomile then carried Danny to his own bedroom to get clean underwear for him along with his slippers.

Danny lay his head on his father’s shoulder. He was feeling raw and needy.

Frank ran the bath and checked the temperature while Danny clung to him like a monkey, then helped the twelve year old strip out of his clothes. “Okay, buddy, in you get. I’ll turn the jets on once you’re in.”

Danny nodded and let Frank help in into the warm water. 

They sat quietly for a while once Frank had turned on the jets, letting Danny relax in the tub at long last. Frank smiled in relief as he realised the twelve year old was finally calming down.

Danny relaxed in the tub and let his eyes slide shut. 

Frank listened as his son’s breathing evened out and watched over the tired boy quietly as he waited for the water and calming scents to work their magic. He wouldn’t be surprised if Danny slept the whole night through even though it was earlier than he’d gone to bed in years.

Danny snored lightly in the tub, finally calm enough to fall asleep. Frank grinned and let him sleep for a while, waiting until he was sleeping soundly enough before lifting him out of the tub, careful not to wake him. He wrapped a large towel around him and let the water go before collecting his pyjamas from the lid of the toilet and carrying everything back to Danny’s bedroom. Moving slowly so as not to wake him, Frank dried and dressed Danny in his pyjamas then laid him down on his bed on his tummy before sliding in beside him after toeing off his shoes and ditching his suit jacket and tie and unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off. He didn’t think Danny would be deep enough into sleep for him to leave him just yet.

Danny snuggled against Frank’s side and clung to him tightly in his sleep. Frank wrapped an arm round his son and closed his own eyes as his energy crashed and he too started to feel exhausted from the afternoon’s events. 

Both Reagan boys were fast asleep when Mary peeked her head in half an hour later. She stepped further into the room with a sleeping Jamie curled into her chest and went over to them, shaking her head fondly at the sight of Frank still dressed and fast asleep with Danny sprawled across him. Careful not to wake Danny, she tucked the covers tighter around her boys and kissed both of their warm foreheads, then quietly snuck out, turning the light off behind her. She had no doubt that Danny would bring down his father’s strict side many more times throughout his teenage years but she had faith that they’d get through them all, just like they had tonight.


End file.
